ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OSS3E2 Midnight Madness
Plot The Tennysons are finishing their day at a mega-mall when two robbers run out. Ben turns into Wildmutt and pursues the thieves. He chases them into a building and they attack. Wildmutt and the thieves fight. They display incredible agility and fighting skill. The police arrive and, thinking Wildmutt to be with the thieves, chase him. He gets into the Rustbucket, which drives away. It crashes into a pole. The police enter, but Wildmutt has turned into Ben. The Tennysons get to spend a few more days at the mall while the Rustbucket is being fixed. Ben and Gwen see a show by a hypnotist, Sublimino. He picks three volunteers: a man, a woman, and Ben. Sublimino hypnotizes them as Gwen films it. He makes the volunteers act like babies and chickens. Then he makes the man a ballerina, the woman a bear, and Ben an alien. He activates the Omnitrix, but Gwen tackels him and brings him offstage before he turns into Grey Matter. Later, in the Rustbucket, Ben watches the movie, including Grey Matter as Gwen's servant. Ben snapped out of it when the Omnitrix timed out. The next morning, Ben is extremely tired. A ride in the mall is out of order, and the guards find Diamondhead crystals. That night, a hypnosis wave goes out, and Ben starts sleepwalking. Gwen sees him. He turns into Upgrade and leaves the Rustbucket. Max and Gwen follow. Upgrade is seen by a security helicopter. Upgrade runs across the roof away from the helicopters. Upgrade merges with the mall's giant clock and makes it fly away. In the back of the mall. Upgrade meets with Sublimino, who sends him away. He merges with a bulldozer and leaves. The next morning, Ben wakes up in the front of the bulldozer. He sees footage of Upgrade fighting the helicopters. Gwen and Max try to keep Ben from falling asleep all day. At night, no one can stay awake. The hypnosis wave goes out again. Ben turns into Heatblast and flies away. He helps other people rob a store and attacks Max and Gwen. Troopers arrive and attack Heatblast. Heatblast ignites propane tanks, blowing up the store. The next morning, the Tennysons learn that Sublimino is behind the robberies and that the Omnitrix timing out snap Ben out of the trance. Max tries to warn the mall owner, but he has been hypnotized as well. In the mall, Ben cannot stay awake. Gwen handcuffs him to keep him from using the Omnitrix. Just then, Sublimino greets the mall-goers with a giant clock. He tries to hypnotize everybody. Ben escapes, but Max and Gwen do not and are hypnotized. Ben tries to get the key to the handcuffs, but cannot. Sublimino tells his slaves to steal everything in the mall and bring it to him. Ben goes into a key booth and cuts off the handcuffs. He transforms into Wildvine. Wildvine grapples around. When he does not obey Sublimino, Sublimino tells his slaves to stop him. Gwen and Max nearly run him over in a stolen car. They almost drive off of the edge, but Wildvine catches them. Wildvine rids an elevator to Sublimino. Four people come out with chainsaws, but Wildvine knocks them out. Sublimino runs and Wildvine trips him and grabs him. He turns into Ben and both fall onto Sublimino's clock. Sublimino tries to hypnotize Ben, but he takes his watch and un-hypnotizes everyone. Sublimino falls off of the clock and tries to run, but Max knocks him out. Safe, Ben finally falls asleep. Later, the Rustbucket is back on the road. Ben tries to hypnotize Gwen with Sublimino's watch, but fails. Impact *Ben fights Sublimino for the first time Characters Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Security Guards *Max Tennyson Villains *Hypnosis Victims *Sublimino Aliens *Wildmutt *Grey Matter *Upgrade *Heatblast *Wildvine Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes